dragonball_ultimate_journeyfandomcom-20200214-history
Rain
"Hey, speaking of, Rain, are you doing anything tonight?" Azuma mistaking Rain for a female thus causing Rain to cut his hair and change his style completely. History Most stories start of with a happy family, though not for the story of Rain's birth. Born to a female warrior and a Saiyan, she lost her life in the birth of her son. Rain's father tried as hard as he could but he had his own set of problems. Namely a couple of Saiyans that had it out for him, for a good part of his infancy they were moving around from place to place. Rain was a wild child often wondering off and unintentionally starting problems for others who happened to be around. Or simply being too hyper and breaking stuff whenever he grew angry. However most of this was typical Saiyan growth so his father understood but grew grimmer because of his own trouble. Things were alright until the Saiyans finally caught up to them. There were no need for words, they simply squared off attacking Rain's father. His father was crippled trying to protect Rain and face off with multiple foes. Overall, it overwhelmed him and he quickly met a rather gruesome fate. The Saiyans held no mercy for Rain either, though they didn't kill him they sold him to some thugs in the city. With that Rain belonged to a Slaver named Xarbo, and Xarbo held plans for his numerous slaves. A huge tournament of his own but this was for the black market and these games were to the death. Kids versus Kids was how the tournament would run. Naturally the underworld held little sympathy for the slaves and their plight. At first Rain had it easy, he was required to clean up the field which sometimes held mass fights and be Xarbo's personal servant. Errands and cleaning up was easier than the fighting the other older slaves had to do. However, things changed when Rain grew to be 7 by that age he was replaced and sent to fight for his life. On his first fight, he was set against a 13 year old brawler named Ryan who held years of experience on Rain. The fight easily went Ryan's way and Rain was beat down barely alive when Ryan decided to spare him and not kill him. Before he passed out he remember Ryan telling him one thing. Only The Strong Survive. Rain woke up sore in his cell, memories rushing around his mind but all of them cloudy. He seemed dried blood all of him, and remembered hearing that he wasn't supposed to survive. Remembering the teen's words gave him drive. Rain even though he was very sore and weak began training reliving his fight with Ryan. Trying to see what he could had did better, he had no experience in fighting but he also remembered his father and how strong he was. Rain would not sleep and only meditate at night keeping his mind ready and strong. He wasn't book smart as he held no formal education besides the basics, but he was still very smart. It was a couple of weeks before his next fight against a four armed alien, Rain did better than the first fight but was still losing. He felt himself growing angry, all that training for nothing he needed to be tougher and stronger. A red tint slowly shone over his skin and as the body tried to punch and claw Rain. His hands hit what might as well been a wall, taking no time to figure things out. Rain sprang into action, swinging quick and with confidence. He began to send the alien back, before with a strong foot he snapped down on the Alien's leg breaking it and holding him in place. Rain began to hammer away the the Alien, who couldn't hit him. Rain continued swinging and hitting the Alien till working him to the floor and ending him. As his rage ended, the glow went away as well but Xarbo couldn't forget what he saw. This boy was a talented fighter in many ways but he had power too. And what does a man like him want? More power for him to hold. Rain fought struggled and bled to survive until the age of 16, when once again coming full circle he was forced to fight Ryan again. Ryan confused Rain by seeming happy and proud to be fighting Rain. They squared off with each other exchanging blows, each blow faster and each strike stronger. Ryan suddenly stopped in the middle of battle saying I Hope You Ready For Freedom. With that he began to draw in his strength, his muscles bulging from exertion. Without a notice, he pointed his hand toward the roof of the games. And with everything he had he blasted a whole straight through it. Slaves began rioting, security started scrambling for there weapons. Ryan told Rain to follow him, they both took off running. Ryan was looking drained from the feat he just accomplished, they reached the wall and began climbing. Both of them now skilled with their barriers blocking bullets from each other. With a lot of struggle they made it to the roof only to find that they were being waited for on the roof. Freeze Dozens of guns loaded and aimed at them, Xarbo was no pleased. Ryan quickly acted as the guns were being fired, pushing Rain back into the arena to try to save him. And having to die alone, bullets tore his body apart. He was strong but he was still human and still only self trained. Rain would meet the same fate as soon as he hit the ground Sayian or not. However fate held a different option for Rain as he fell, he began to focus his Ki channeling it through him. Then he imagined himself soaring and leaving this place, a rush of blood flew through his veins. Before he opened his eyes, he was already high in the air not knowing where he was going but at least he was free now. Upon gaining his freedom things were finally looking up for Rain. He was learning more about the energies inside him called ki and was growing stronger each day. One day while meditating under the waters of a waterfall he ran into an Icer named Kuriza with whom he sparked off a strong rivalry/friendship. Though, he lost to Kuriza during their first battle Rain vowed that he would win their next match and thus took off to find those who could train him. However, with the incoming war with the Red Ribbon Army all of the world's heavy hitters were fighting for their lives and the lives of others. Rain attempted to help out but really was more so in the way. On the battle field because of his lack of knowledge of his heritage as a Saiyan he looked at the full moon thus almost transforming into an Oozaru. Luckily for him Zerori sliced off his tail thus ending the transformation early. Later on upon waking up he would briefly meet and fight alongside Shigure Miku, Aiden, Azuma and many others against the oncoming threat of the demons. After the first city fell, Rain withdrew from the world heading to the mountains to train under the monks as a way of becoming a weapon against the demons. Physical Description Rain is a averagely built guy, though larger then you’re average guy. He stands at around six foot six and to had to that he’s very stocky not because he’s over weight but more because he’s just because he works out a lot. Rain has ownership to a pair of very large hands, he gives the impression that should you meet his fist it’s likely you wont have much of a face left. The second thing about Kai is his rugged features, he’s scruffy that’s for sure, his face is round. Kai has a pair of dark brown eyes, they’re the type that bore into a person, his lips are thin often possessive of an expression of excitement or determination. Rain has one long scar that runs from his shoulder to the middle of his back and one scar that runs across where his vain would be on his neck. Chances are that, that one dose of carelessness wont be risked again. Should a person take a real close look at Rain, they may notice that considering his rough appearance and dangerous stance. He’s a pretty handsome fellow, but then again beauty is the eye of the beholder. Abilities *'Cocky Stroke' Taking his energy and channeling it through his blade does he execute slashes that will causing wounds to bleed. *'Bukujutsu' Bukujutsu is a basic form of energy manipulation that involves granting the user the ability to fly without wings or technological assistance. *'Strike The Wicked Soul' This technique is one of the monks more deadlier techniques aimed at those of darker alignments. Concentrating their inner light through their weapons or fists do they unleash a devstating attack that is sure induce heavy bleeding. *'Time' Through the practice and acceptance of the sands of time, they have become your friend and you have now small influence on aging. *'Zanzoken' The Famous After Image Technique. *'Sun Dance' Calling forth his inner light as a beacon to the light from the greater above does he anchor a direct field of light around his area. *'Purifying Impact' Needing a melee technique for his onslaught against the demons, Rain developed this move called Purfiying Impact. By calling his light energies to his palm it causes one to burn of purfiying flames of course hurting those bound to the darkness more. Relationships *Shigure Miku Not much is known about her but he respects her as a fellow swordsman. *Aiden Met him during the begining of the demon's assualt upon Earth, albiet he was knocked out and Rain was stuck on body carry duty. *Kame Having met him through Azuma and sparring with him, Rain considers Kame to be one of his strongest rivals after suffering a small defeat from Kame. '' *'Azuma Shikibu' ''Rather weird to Rain but considering how naive Rain was about him looking originally a little too feminine that may have been the case. Still Rain respects the power Azuma holds as well as his sheer technical genius.